berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Corkus/Image Gallery
Panels= Guts remembers the Falcons.jpg|Corkus as part of Guts' memories of the Band of the Falcon. |-| Prints= Corkus Manga Profile.png|Corkus smiles cockily. Corkus Armour hq.png|Corkus stands on a rock, fully armored. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Corkus drinks as Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. BIF BotF.png|Corkus alongside the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Corkus, in armor, along with the rest of the Band of the Falcon and Zodd. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 016.jpg|A full body sketch of Corkus for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Corkus, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Corkus alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Corkus, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Corkus alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 031.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a young Corkus for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 030.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a young Corkus clad in armor, with illustrations of his sword, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 114.jpg|Front and back view sketches of an older Corkus for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 113.jpg|Front and back view sketches of an older Corkus clad in armor, with illustrations of his sword, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 112.jpg|Profile drawings of a young Corkus from various angles for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 021.jpg|Profile drawings of a young Corkus showing exaggerated expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 111.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Corkus from several angles showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. |-| Anime (1997)= Corkus Anime.jpg|Corkus complaining. Band of the Falcon briefing.png|Corkus in a Band of the Falcon briefing. Corkus Horrified at the Battlefield.png|Corkus horrified on the battlefield. Corkus after Confronting the Band.png|Corkus confronting the Falcons about Griffith's situation. Griffith Inspects a Deadly Arrow.png|Griffith inspects a deadly arrow alongside Judeau as Corkus watches. Conversation at the Camp.png|Conversing with the Falcons before rescuing Griffith. The Struggle of the Band of the Falcon.png|Corkus mourning the loss of a Falcon while Casca watches. Corkus Exuberant.png|Corkus exuberant during the celebrations marking the end of the Hundred-Year War. Judeau and Corkus Walking in the Winter.png|Corkus and Judeau about to confront Guts when he plans to depart from the Band of the Falcon. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Corkus attacked film.jpg|Corkus is attacked by an apostle during the Eclipse. Corkus Royal Ball.png|Corkus at the royal Midland ball. Corkus Winter Clothes.png|Corkus in winter clothing during Guts' duel with Griffith. |-| Promos= Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Corkus on the mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture with Guts, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, and Rickert for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. 01EXTRA-A.jpg|Stylized art of Corkus, Casca, Griffith, Judeau and Rickert for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Corkus as a member of the Band of the Falcon for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Corkus in armor for the second film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Corkus together with Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, and Rickert by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. TCG= |-| Berserk Musou= |-| Merchandise= Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages